


The Knockout

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hooker Blair, Inspired by a Movie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wealthy businessman goes to Seattle for three weeks and doesn’t have time to find dates for his business dinners.  So he does the next best thing.  He hires an escort to go everywhere with him and pretend that they are a couple.</p><p>This is my take on the movie, Pretty Woman.  It’s not just like it because I wanted it to be a little different.  But the idea is still the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knockout

The Knockout  
By PattRose  
Summary: A wealthy businessman goes to Seattle for three weeks and doesn’t have time to find dates for his business dinners. So he does the next best thing. He hires an escort to go everywhere with him and pretend that they are a couple.  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Slash  
Warnings: Mild language, AU  
Beta: Memprime and Bluewolf  
A/N: This is my take on the movie, Pretty Woman. It’s not just like it because I wanted it to be a little different. But the idea is still the same.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/knockoutcover1_zpsqry2uyr7.jpg.html)

**Seattle Washington**

 

Jim Ellison was a very lucky man. Sometimes he didn’t know he was, but he was. He owned his very own company and it was huge. Now, he was going to Seattle to buy out a company that was going to make his company a ton of money. But it was going to take a lot of work. Jim planned on being there for about three weeks. He knew he would have to hire a woman to be his date at all of the functions. That way he could focus on the sale and not be involved with anyone. The only problem was Jim wasn’t into women. He would have to look for a male prostitute and pay him to stay at his hotel with Jim for three weeks at least. Yes, Jim was going to have to spend a lot of money, but he would be able to concentrate on the upcoming takeover. 

The first night there, he went to dinner with his associate and friend, Brian Rafe. Brian brought his wife, Cassie, who drove Jim nuts and asked Jim if he was going to have anyone there for all of the functions. Jim assured them both that it was under control and that was all he said. 

Rafe was going to have to trust Jim, which Rafe didn’t do easily. Jim never did anything the easy way. 

After dinner, Jim asked, “Rafe, could I borrow your car?”

“It’s a Porsche, Jim. I don’t lend my car out unless there is something big in it for me,” Rafe answered. 

“I need it and you’re going to make lots of money off this big takeover, so I would say I could borrow your Porsche. I don’t feel like the limo tonight. You take the limo ride instead.”

Rafe handed him the keys and said, “Please be careful, Jim. You never drive yourself anywhere.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll see you for the first meeting in the morning. The car will be at my hotel,” Jim said leaving Rafe standing there with no vehicle for himself or his wife. 

Jim got into the car and started to drive then realized it was a stick shift-and he didn’t know how to drive one. As he was grinding the gears he decided to pull over and see if he could figure this out. While he was sitting there a voice asked him, “You don’t know how to drive a stick, do you?”

“No…And I’m lost.”

“Where are you staying?” the voice asked. 

Jim didn’t know why he answered, but he did. “Four Seasons Hotel. I need to get back there.”

 

“I know how to drive a stick if you would like me to drive you there. I can take a cab back here.”

Jim finally looked over at the man who had the voice like an angel and almost drooled all over himself. The young man was stunning. Long curly, brown hair, with hints of red in in the moonlight, with bright intelligent blue eyes and a face and body to die for. And Jim realized he was a prostitute. _Could it really be this easy for me?_

“How much would you charge me to drive me over there?”

Blair looked Jim over and answered, “How about fifty bucks?”

“Fifty dollars is highway robbery,” Jim barked. 

“I was trying to be nice. Have fun getting there yourself,” the young man replied and started to walk away from the car. 

“Wait! I’ll pay you. Just get in and drive me over to the hotel, please?”

“Deal…”

Jim got out and the hooker got in and got his seat belt on, preparing to drive the car to the hotel. 

“They make the pedals close together. The clutch and the brake are very close. That’s why it’s hard for men to usually drive it because they have big feet. I on the other hand, don’t. So I can drive this baby there and back again.” And just like that he took off like a bat out of hell. Jim hurried and put his seatbelt on and the young man laughed to himself. 

“Would you like the scenic route?” he asked. 

Jim looked at him and scowled. “Just get me to my hotel, please?”

“Okay, fast and furious it is,” he said as he pulled in and out of traffic all the way to the hotel. Jim had to give him credit. He not only knew how to drive this type of car, but he drove it well. When he pulled up in front of the hotel, Jim let out a sigh of relief. 

“That’ll be fifty bucks, sir.”

Jim pulled fifty dollars out of his wallet and handed it to the gorgeous young man. If Jim allowed himself, he could get lost in those eyes. So instead he shook his head, handed the money over and got out of the car. The man threw the keys to Jim and said, “Have a good night, man.”

He walked over and sat on the bus stop bench. Jim watched him walk over there and loved the shape of his body. He was built smaller than Jim, but very sturdy. He was definitely Jim’s type. Jim followed him over and said, “I thought you were going to take a cab?” 

“I decided I didn’t want to waste any of the money. I made almost enough to pay what I owe on my rent.”

“How would you like to come upstairs with me for the night?”

“I don’t think this hotel would appreciate me coming for an hour.”

“I’m going to be here for a long while, it would be many nights. How much do you charge?” Jim asked. 

“For all night? It would be 500 dollars. Anything longer would be extra.”

“Deal. Come up with me,” Jim said as he turned and headed back into the direction of the hotel lobby. Jim saw the valet driver and gave him the keys and told him to park it for his friend.

The young man followed Jim into the hotel and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Jim’s companion. Jim didn’t even notice they were doing it, but they had good reason. Jim was staying in a $3000.00 a night Penthouse Suite and he had a man with him dressed in jeans that had big holes in the knees and thighs. His shirt wasn’t much better. He definitely didn’t look like he belonged in this hotel. But Jim continued to the elevator and no one stopped him. No one dared. The manager of the hotel saw what was happening and knew he would have to talk to Mr. Ellison the next day about this type of thing. Mr. Jones knew how to handle the expensive tastes of his clients, but that hooker wouldn’t have been one of his choices. 

 

Once on the elevator, the young man said, “What’s your name, anyhow?”

“Jim.”

“That’s one of my favorite names. Can I call you Jimmy?”

“Not if you want me to answer,” Jim replied. 

“Well Jim, my name is Blair and I’m going to rock your world.”

“As long as it doesn’t involve kissing. I don’t kiss.”

“Okay… I don’t kiss either so that works out perfectly. Is there anything else that you won’t do?”

“We have to be very safe,” Jim replied. 

“Safety is my middle name. I’ve got enough condoms to last a week in my backpack.”

“Good. Glad to hear it. This is us,” Jim said as they got off the elevator and walked into the Suite. 

“Holy shit…I’ve never seen a place this big or this nice. Man, am I going to treat you good tonight.”

Jim pulled out his phone and said, “I have to make a quick call to my lawyer.”

Blair waited patiently until Jim finished telling Rafe he could pick his Porsche up from the valet the next morning. 

As soon as Jim closed his cell, Blair walked over and pushed Jim onto the sofa and asked, “What do you like the most?”

“Maybe we could just talk to start with,” Jim suggested. 

“In that case, I need to get paid ahead of time. Once the money is out of the way, it’s easier to relax and enjoy yourself.”

Jim pulled his wallet out and pulled five one hundred dollar bills out and handed them to Blair. Blair put them in his backpack and started to unzip Jim’s pants. 

Blair noticed that Jim seemed nervous for some reason. “Relax, man. I’m going to take good care of you.” Blair reached into his backpack and pulled out a blue condom and said, “To match your eyes.”

 

Blair also noticed that Jim never took his eyes off Blair for a second. It was sort of weird. He got Jim’s cock out of his pants and pulled Jim’s pants down to his ankles and then his boxers followed. Jim was very attentive and seemed to be enjoying it, but Blair wouldn’t have known if he didn’t see Jim’s proud dick standing up begging for release. The man made no noises. 

Blair slid the blue condom over Jim’s cock and started to give him the best blowjob that Jim had ever had in his life. It wasn’t long and Jim actually acted like he was getting into the program. Before long he started running his hands through Blair’s hair and pushing Blair’s head down closer and closer to his cock. Suddenly, without any warning, Jim came with a growl into Blair’s warm inviting mouth.

Blair never wanted to kiss someone as badly as he did right then. But he knew the rules. Not just for Jim, for him too. _Why would you want to kiss him? You hardly know him._

“Do you mind if I take a bath before we go into the bedroom?”

“No, I don’t mind at all. Help yourself.” Jim still hadn’t pulled his pants up and Blair wondered if he planned on doing it or if he expected Blair to do it for him. 

Blair reached down to pull them up and Jim said, “I’ve got it. Go take your bath.”

“Why don’t you sleep while I take a bath? That way you’re rested.”

“I don’t sleep much. Maybe two hours a night is what I live on. So don’t worry about me. I’m going to be just fine.” Jim put his pants back on and zipped them up. 

Blair grabbed his backpack and started for the bathroom and Jim stopped him and yanked on his arm. “What are you doing? Why do you need your backpack?”

Blair pulled away from Jim’s hold and said, “I have one clean change of clothing in my bag. I thought maybe you would like to see me cleaned up.”

“Sorry, just a little nervous tonight,” Jim answered. 

“I guess so.” Blair wasn’t sure if he liked this man yet or not. Certainly he was gorgeous, but he seemed off for some reason. Blair would have to wait and see how this night went. _Who are you kidding? You already like him._

Blair took a long luxurious bath and soaked until he was full of wrinkles. Then he got out, brushed his teeth, got dressed and walked into the living room area. Jim was working on a computer and didn’t seem to notice when Blair entered the room. 

Blair saw there were strawberries and champagne waiting on the table. Blair sat crossed legged on the floor and began to eat some strawberries and drink some champagne. He looked over at Jim and noticed he was staring off into space. 

Blair stopped what he was doing and said, “Jim? Jim, are you all right?”

Jim didn’t answer and Blair went over and touched his cheek. It was cold and the Jim looked pale. Blair rubbed Jim’s face and the man became focused again. “What the hell was that, Jim?”

“I have these fugue states and I don’t know what causes them.”

“Really? What were you focusing on when it happened?” Blair asked. 

“You…I was listening to you brush your teeth. And that’s the last thing I remember.”

“I don’t know how you could hear me brushing my teeth from here. Do you have any troubles with hearing too much or seeing too much? Any heightened senses at all?” Blair asked, hoping beyond hope that he might have actually found a Sentinel.

“All of my senses are heightened. They got worse while I was all alone on a camping trip and got snowed in. Ever since then, I have problems. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. Your heart is beating so hard. Calm down a little bit.”

“Jesus, Jim. You can hear my heartbeat? I know what you are, man. And it’s nothing freaky at all.” Blair went on to tell him about his studies and that he’d been looking forever for a Sentinel and that Jim was exactly that. 

Jim looked happy for a moment and asked, “So I can shut them off now?”

“No man, they are part of you. You’re going to have to learn to control them. You can meet with me once or twice a week if you’d like and I’ll help you get over some rough patches. You just need to control yourself and your senses.”

“Counter-offer…I’m going to be here for about three weeks, why don’t you stay with me and I’ll pay you to be at my beck and call. I need you to go to business dinners with me and things like that. I’ll give you a lot of cash and you can get some new clothes. I can’t have you looking like this where we’re going to be hanging out. And in our spare time you can teach me how to control these senses. What do you say?”

“How much would you be willing to pay for three weeks? Because I have to pay rent and my roommate would have to come all the way over here and pick up the money for rent.”

“You tell me how much you’re worth for three weeks.”

“Fifteen thousand dollars,” Blair said. 

Jim stared at Blair and smiled. Three weeks at $500.00 a day would be $10,500.00. I’m not paying fifteen.”

“Okay, slight discount-$10,000, take it or leave it.”

Jim thought a moment and said, “Done. Now, maybe we can go into the bedroom.”

“I need to go to the bathroom first,” Blair said as he grabbed his backpack again. 

“What are you hiding in your backpack?” Jim asked, seriously interested. 

“My dental floss. Good gum care leads to good tooth care. I floss about four times a day, got a problem with that? It was the strawberries, man.”

“No…Sorry, I over reacted.”

“No, not you.” Blair stomped off into the bathroom and began to get cleaned up.

When he came out, Jim was sitting on the bed, fully clothed, waiting for Blair to join him. 

Blair lay down and said, “Whatever you feel like, Jim. I’m at your beck and call.”

Jim jerked his head around. 

“All right, that came out wrong. Let’s talk.” 

Jim stripped down to nothing and slipped into bed. Blair did the same and decided that he would tell Jim about some of the wonders of Sentinel senses. After about forty-five minutes, he glanced over and saw a sleeping man next to him. Blair was glad that he was actually sleeping and hoped it would last for the entire night. He knew that Jim needed to be on top of his game. Blair fell asleep soon after Jim. 

*

Jim woke up and saw that he had slept seven hours and couldn’t believe it. He jumped out of bed because he had a meeting in an hour. He showered, shaved and dressed in record time and stopped by the bed long enough to wake Blair up. 

“Hey, good morning, Jim.”

“Good morning. I have a meeting to go to, so I want you to go shopping. I left a wad of cash by your backpack. Get something nice to wear tonight. An entire outfit would be nice. Then we’ll get your hair done. Don’t panic, I meant trimmed and styled. You’re going to look like a million bucks.”

“Thanks Jim. I’ll go as soon as I’m up and moving.”

“Bye, Blair. See you tonight.”

“Bye, Jim.”

Jim walked out the door and Blair hogged the entire king sized bed, just because he could. Blair loved being with Jim at this hotel. This was everything Blair had ever dreamed about. _Don’t get ahead of yourself. Get in the real world, Sandburg. People like Jim Ellison use people like Blair, they don’t end up dating them._

Blair had once been in college and had a real life, but his mother had taken ill and they moved her up to the Cancer hospital in Seattle and that’s where Blair went too. He worked two jobs and stayed with Naomi when he wasn’t sleeping an hour or two. Yes, it had been a very difficult time for both of them. Two years later when Naomi passed Blair owed a fortune on his student loans, his back rent in Seattle and on Naomi’s bills. He had signed her into the hospital and they said he was liable. Blair didn’t think that was right, but he had no money for a lawyer. So instead, he was selling himself on the street trying to make ends meet. Blair was just about to give up on everything the night before when Jim drove up. Blair took this as a sign. It was fate that they met and maybe this money would be enough to help get Blair back to Cascade. 

Blair got up, took a shower and decided he would go shopping for new clothing for that night’s dinner. As he was leaving the hotel, Mr. Jones saw him and tried to catch Blair but couldn’t get to him in time. 

Blair went to four stores near the hotel and they all turned him away. No one wanted to deal with him. Blair felt lower than he had ever felt before in his life. He even told them he had enough money, but the women or men in charge just kept telling him to move along. They didn’t want his kind in their store. 

Blair walked back to the hotel and started for the elevators. Mr. Bernard Jones was waiting for him this time. He grabbed Blair and pulled him into the empty meeting room and said, “You are Mr. Ellison’s nephew?”

“What is your name?” Blair asked. 

“Mr. Jones.”

“Well, Mr. Jones, we both know that I’m not Mr. Ellison’s nephew. My name is Blair. And he sent me out to buy some new clothing for dinner tonight and no one would help me. I have plenty of cash but no one would even let me look at anything.” Blair looked on the verge of tears. 

Mr. Jones said, “Come with me.”

“Oh great, you’re going to throw me out?”

“No, I’m going to take you in to Beth, in our fine clothing boutique, who will get you clothing for tonight. How much money do you have?”

Blair pulled the wad of bills out and handed them to Mr. Jones. He counted it and they continued into the shop. “Beth?”

“Hello, Mr. Jones. How can I help you?”

“Blair here is a friend of a very good client of ours, Mr. Ellison and he needs clothing for a cocktail party and/or dinner party. He has about two thousand dollars, can you get him fixed up?”

“You know I can. Come with me, Blair. Let’s see. First of all you’ll need new shoes, socks, underwear and then a very nice tux. The tux will be rented, of course. Understood?”

“Understood, Beth. Thank you for being so nice to me. Mr. Jones was really nice, too.”

“Bernard is very nice. Now, let’s get busy so you’ll be ready when Mr. Ellison comes to pick you up.”

Once he was all done, he had everything in bags and walked to the elevator and Mr. Jones stopped him. “Did nothing fit?”

“Yes, Beth helped me a great deal. But I didn’t want to get wrinkled or dirty before it’s time to go. I’ll be out of your way soon. As soon as Jim Ellison finds out I don’t know the first thing about eating at a fancy restaurant, he’ll be done with me.”

“Let’s go in the dining room and pretend we’re eating.”

“And why are we doing this, Mr. Jones?”

“So you can impress him. I’ll show you how to sit properly, use the right utensils and where to put your napkin. We’ll also discuss table talk.”

For the next two hours Mr. Jones spent time teaching Blair everything he should know. Then Blair went upstairs to get ready to go. The phone rang and Blair answered, “Hello?”

“Why are you answering the phone?”

“You’re the one that called me,” Blair said, smiling. 

“I’m going to be in my tux and will pick you up at the bar downstairs at 7:30. Please be ready and suitably attired.”

“Gotcha. See you at 7:30. You’ll be happy with the way I look, Jim.”

“I’m sure I will be,” Jim agreed. 

*

At 7:30, Jim looked into the bar and didn’t see Blair. Then Blair turned around and Jim got a look at the new Blair. He looked so handsome and not only on the outside, but you could tell he was beautiful on the inside as well. His face was glowing. 

Jim took a hold of Blair’s arm and they walked out to the waiting limo. “You look great, Chief.”

“Chief?”

“For someone who is in charge of things.”

“I like it. Thanks. You look really nice in a tux, Jim.”

“So do you. You look stunning. A true knockout. I have a gift for you. It’s a pair of diamond cufflinks. They aren’t mine, they belong to the hotel. They let their clients use them and you get to wear them. They have to go back to the jewelry store tomorrow. I’m glad you were able to find some clothing that you liked.”

“Actually, no one would serve me at four stores that I went to, so I came back to write you a note and leave. But Mr. Jones listened to what I said and he took me to the boutique here in the hotel and Beth took care of me. The tux is rented by the way.”

“Tomorrow, we’re going shopping. You’ll see the difference tomorrow and then we’ll go back to the stores that didn’t serve you and we can show them what they missed out on.”

“Thanks, Jim. If I’m dressed properly, I think I can hold my own in any situation.”

“Don’t underestimate yourself, you’d be able to keep up with anyone.”

Blair beamed with happiness and whispered, “You are so going to get lucky tonight.”

Jim whispered back, “Well, I would hope so, I’m paying for your time.”

Blair got a look of hurt on his face and then it left as quickly as it came. “Yeah, right. I have to know my place.”

“I’m sorry, that came out wrong,” Jim said. 

“You’re right. This isn’t some fairy tale, this is real life.”

Jim frowned because he saw a difference in Blair that he didn’t like. “Don’t forget we’re going shopping tomorrow for lots and lots of clothes. We have a lot of meetings, dinners and parties to go to. Are you up for it?”

“That’s me, the party guy,” Blair said, sarcastically. 

“Blair, I’m paying you for this. Let’s keep it professional.”

“I am. I’ll be ready for whatever you throw my way,” Blair said, staring out the window looking sad. 

Jim wished things were different. But it was Blair that chose this life, not Jim. Blair was going to have to rise to the occasion of being a good date on these outings. Jim would talk to him later that night. 

Jim decided to tell him a little about the Marshall account. “I thought I would tell you about Mr. Marshall and his grandson, Phil. The more you know about them and their company, the more you’ll understand at tonight’s dinner.”

“That makes sense,” Blair answered. “I wanted to hear about the meeting before hand, but was afraid to ask you about it.”

“Never be afraid to ask a question. If I’m not comfortable answering, I will just tell you as much. Marshall Enterprises is a shipyard. In this shipyard, they support, rebuild, build, repair and sell parts for yachts, military vessels and cruise ships. They are a multimillion dollar defense contractor when business is good. What I’d like to do is buy their stock and then sell it in parts for the defense contract itself. They have over extended themselves and don’t know how to get back up again. I’m offering them a way out. They don’t have enough capital for what they need to do to get back on top of things.”

“You couldn’t work with them at all,” Blair asked. 

“Blair, I don’t work with companies, I take them over instead.”

“But you do listen to what they have to say, right?” Blair wondered. 

“I’ll listen, but I won’t be helping them in that way.”

“Well, this is going to be interesting, I can just tell.”

Jim smiled. “Try not to take sides, Blair.”

“I’ll be on my best behavior.”

*

At the restaurant, Jim introduced Blair as his date to Mr. Stan Marshall and his grandson Phil Marshall. 

The dinner was starting and Blair didn’t know why Phil was shooting dirty looks at Jim already. He hadn’t even said anything yet.

“What do you plan on doing with our company? I hear you’re trying to take over the entire company. We know you purchased 25% of our stock already,” Phil almost shouted. 

 

“What difference does it make? Your company doesn’t have enough capital to fight off a takeover.” Jim commented. 

“We’d like to tell our employees that if we do sell, things would remain the same,” Phil added. 

Jim frowned. “You should never promise anything to anyone unless you’re sure of the outcome. And you’re not going to be able to get the Navy contract, I know this for a fact. You’re over extended and they’ll never buy from you now.”

“So you’re saying that you’re going to tear this company apart?” Phil asked 

“You can always not sell it to me but then I’ll buy more stock from stockholders until I have a lot more than my 25%. You’re going to lose it either way,” Jim stated. 

Stan said, “I wanted to do something with the company. Would you consider listening to those plans on another day? What would your father think of you today, Mr. Ellison?”

“My father was chairman of the board of the third company I ever went after. So as you see I’m not trying to make him happy. Wouldn’t do any good anyhow. He’s been dead for years.”

“I would appreciate it if you would consider listening to my ideas. It wouldn’t take much time and you can say no just as easily as yes.”

“I came with one plan in mind. And I almost always stick to my agenda,” Jim answered. 

Blair said, “Maybe we could meet another night and we could hear those plans. Jim, it wouldn’t hurt to hear them.”

Stan smiled at Blair. “I like you, Blair. Talk him into another meeting and we’ll see what he thinks.”

Jim looked at Blair and if looks could kill, Blair would be dead on the spot. 

Phil pushed his chair out and said, “I can’t stand to spend another minute with you. You are the coldest person I have ever met in my life. I would rather lose this company than deal with you.” Phil stood up and walked out of the restaurant. 

Stan stood up and said, “If you decide to listen to my ideas, please contact me. Now, I need to go and check on my grandson.”

“I’ll give it some thought, Mr. Marshall. Thank you.”

Blair was finishing his dessert and Jim said, “Don’t ever do that again.”

“Do what? I thought he might have some good ideas. Would it kill you to listen? You can say no quite easily, so what’s the problem?”

“The problem is I don’t want to buy it and do something with it. I’m going to break it into little pieces and sell each piece. I’ll make a ton of money selling it in pieces and some of the existing staff will be kept on, but mostly everyone would have to go. I think that it’s going to go under soon at the rate they’re going. I’m actually going to give him a fair chance to make it out alive.”

“I’m sorry that you have to do this. I honestly don’t feel like you want to.”

“It’s not a matter of what I want to do or not. Are you ready to go to the hotel?”

“Yes, Jim, I’m finished.”

Jim paid the bill and they walked out of the restaurant. 

“What is on tomorrow’s agenda?” Blair asked. 

“We’re getting you new clothes, shoes and get your hair done. Then we’ll be going in the afternoon for a yacht race. Doesn’t that sound exciting?”

“I’ve never been on one, so yes, it does sound exciting.”

Jim smiled at his paid companion and realized that Blair probably liked everything. 

They rode in the limo all the way back to the hotel and when Blair walked into the lobby this time, he looked like he belonged. 

During the ride upstairs, Blair could see the look of need in Jim’s eyes. Blair sighed to himself when he realized he wanted Jim much more than Jim wanted him. Not to mention, Blair was there for a reason. Normally he would love sleeping with Jim, but paying someone takes the fun out of it.

They walked into the suite and Jim locked up. “Would you like some champagne?”

Blair smiled and said, “That would be nice, thank you.” Blair walked over to the balcony and looked at the beautiful city. 

Jim got a bottle of champagne out of the refrigerator in the other room and came back and opened it. He poured a glass of the bubbly for each of them and called Blair into the room. 

“Why don’t you sit outside, Jim? It’s gorgeous out there.”

“I’m afraid of heights. I think it has something to do with my senses. Now, here have some champagne.”

“Why do you get a Penthouse Suite if you’re afraid of heights?”

“Because I like the best of everything.”

Blair felt like he could take that two ways. And he would be one of them. 

While Blair was drinking his drink, Jim touched Blair’s face, very tenderly and smiled. 

Blair set his drink down and pulled Jim up and led him to the bedroom. Jim got busy getting Blair ready to be entered. While Jim was fucking Blair, he had his eyes closed at first and was moaning like he was hurting. Then Jim opened up his eyes and smiled. Blair realized that Jim liked fucking him. He wasn’t in pain, he was happy. _Poor guy doesn’t know what to do with his feelings at all._

Once they were done, cleaned up and drinking more of the champagne, Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “I feel great. I haven’t felt this way in years.”

“It’s your senses, they are working with you instead of against you.” Blair touched Jim’s face, making Jim smile again. 

Before long Jim was asleep. Blair had to go downstairs and leave an envelope with the rent money in it for his roommate, Kit. She was wonderful and Blair was so happy that he would be able to pay rent this month. Now, he just had to call Kit and tell her where the envelope would be. 

Blair sat in the living room and dialed Kit’s number.

“Who is this?” Kit asked. 

“It’s Blair. I wanted to let you know that I’m all right and I've got an envelope with our rent in it for you to pick up. I’ve hit quite a sweet deal. His name is Jim Ellison and he’s great.”

“You shit. Why didn’t you call me right away? I’ve been worried out of my mind. Where is the envelope you want me to pick up?”

Blair smiled. “It’s at Four Seasons Seattle Hotel. It’ll have your name on the envelope so be sure to bring id with you. I’m going to be working for three weeks, I guess. It’s a big gig.”

“Stay safe, play safe and run like hell if you have to,” Kit said before she closed her cell. 

Blair got dressed and took the envelope downstairs to leave at the front desk. Then he quickly and quietly got back into the hotel room. When he slipped into the bed, Jim didn’t even stir. _Two hours a night, my ass._

*

The following morning, Jim made love to Blair before they took showers. Blair was shocked at how gentle Jim was with him. He never got rough. Blair wasn’t used to this and he wished he had a life like this all the time. But he was smart enough to know that wasn’t going to happen. That only happened in fairy tales. 

*

As they walked to each store getting new clothes, Blair couldn’t believe how nice they were treating him and Jim. Nothing like the day before. Jim was getting Blair enough clothes for the next few weeks and the stores were going to deliver everything to the hotel. After six stores, Jim walked into the one that was the meanest, according to Blair and said, “You made a big mistake in not taking his money. Everyone else did and they are celebrating their commission right now. Too bad you couldn’t have shown a little compassion. Have a nice fucking day…”

Blair was smiling all the way out of the store and said, “Thank you, Jim. Made me feel good.”

Jim was on to his next thought. “We have to get ready for the yacht race. You might be in for a treat.”

“I hope so. I like treats.”

Jim looked worried about something. “Every time you open your mouth, I want to fuck you. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“As far as I’m concerned there is nothing wrong with you. Maybe you just like having a good time. Or you might be touchy feely from the Sentinel senses.”

“Maybe…I’m certainly not used to this, that’s for sure.”

When they got upstairs, all of the packages had arrived. Jim went through everything and picked out what Blair should wear for that afternoon. Then he and Blair hung the rest of his things up. Blair was impressed with even the boxers he got. Blair had never owned a pair of forty dollar boxers. But these felt like heaven. They were worth it. 

Blair started stripping to get ready to go and Jim came up from behind and asked, “Once more before we go?”

Blair took off his new boxers and lay on the bed waiting for Jim. And Jim took his sweet time. He didn’t rush things at all. Blair was never so sated in his life. Jim was the best sex Blair had ever had. 

As they rode in the limo, Blair whispered, “That was the best I’ve ever had in my life.”

Jim looked stunned. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously. I’m still humming from my orgasm.”

Jim threw back his head and laughed. “That is one of the nicest things I’ve ever heard. Thank you for telling me that.”

“Okay, thank you for making me hum.”

They both laughed and Jim held Blair’s hand for the rest of the ride to the marina. 

“Jim, are you married?”

“No, but I was at one time. My ex-wife lives in my ex-house with my ex-dog. How about you?”

“Never been. Some day perhaps.”

When they arrived, Rafe came up and asked, “Where in the fuck have you been?”

Jim didn’t like Rafe’s attitude one bit. “I was busy. They could have started without me, you know?”

“Who is this guy?” Rafe asked somewhat shocked seeing Blair get out of the limo. 

Blair was wearing Dockers, boat shoes, a polo shirt that screamed Ellison Enterprises and he looked gorgeous. Blair cleaned up really well. 

Jim smiled and said, “Blair Sandburg, this is my friend and lawyer, Brian Rafe.”

“You brought a stranger as a date?” Rafe whispered. 

Jim was whispering back. “No, I’ve been with him for three days now. He’s not a stranger to me.”

“He’s still a stranger, he could be a spy that the Marshalls put in place, Jim. We don’t know if we can trust him or not.”

“Don’t get so riled up. It’s not like I’m taking him home. He’s a paid escort. I found him on the street. Stop worrying.”

“You are shitting me…”

“I’m just having some fun. He’ll be with me for the entire time I’m in Seattle.”

“Jesus, what did that cost?” Rafe asked, still whispering. 

“What difference does it make, it’s my money, Rafe. Now go find something to do.”

Rafe’s wife Cassie walked up at that moment and asked, “Jim, who is this handsome young man with you?”

“He’s my date, Cassie. His name is Blair Sandburg.”

Cassie shook hands with Blair and said, “It’s very nice to meet you. Honestly, I didn’t know Jim was gay.”

Blair didn’t know what to say to her. So he just smiled and walked towards Jim. 

Jim took Blair by the hand and walked over and introduced him to many people. Blair wished they all had name tags on. He was never going to be able to remember all of those names. 

Stan Marshall walked over to them and said, “Mr. Ellison, it’s good to see you. Blair it’s very nice to see you. Would you like to join us on our yacht?”

Blair looked at Jim because he didn’t know how to get out of it. 

Jim nodded and said, “Have fun.” Then he walked away. Blair got the feeling that Jim didn’t want him to have fun at all. Jim Ellison probably didn’t like sharing one bit. 

Blair went with the Marshalls and had a wonderful day. They gave him champagne, caviar with crackers and other delicious snacks. He found out he liked talking with the younger Marshall and enjoyed his company. They studied some of the same things in college. 

While Blair was having the time of his life, Jim was in Cassie hell. 

“Jim, I had no idea you were gay, why didn’t you tell us?”

“You know I never really thought it was anyone’s business, Cassie.”

“But we’re your best friends. Friends tell their friends everything. Are you going to continue seeing him when you get back to Cascade?”

“I have no idea,” Jim answered, truthfully. 

“He’s so handsome, Jim. And he seems like a really sweet man.”

“He is, Cassie, he’s very nice. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to get some more champagne.”

“I’ll go with you,” she said and missed seeing Jim roll his eyes. 

Jim felt like this day was never going to end. He thought it was a safe bet to say he truly hated Cassie. She was a busybody and always had to be in everyone’s business. Jim hated people like that. When he walked by Rafe he whispered, “Get her away from me.”

Rafe said, “Cassie, honey, let’s go over here and see what’s going on with the race.”

Jim finally let out a sigh of relief. This race couldn’t end soon enough. 

*

When the race was over Blair went over to Jim and said, “Did you have fun?”

“What do you think? I spent the entire race with Rafe and his annoying wife-you on the other hand spent the entire race flirting with Phil Marshall. Remember, I can see for a long, long way.”

“Oh for God’s sake, Jim. We were discussing college classes. We took a lot of the same classes.”

“You’ve been in college?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, Jim, I didn’t wake up one day and say, ‘I want to live on the street.’”

“I’m sorry. I was a little jealous.”

“Then why did you almost push me over there, Jim? I would rather have spent the day with you anyhow.”

Jim smiled and asked, “You would have?”

“Yeah, I like your company, not to mention our time alone.” Blair was pouring on the sweetness and it was working. Jim was all smiles. 

“I thought about talking with Mr. Marshall and trying to make something profitable out of his company. I figured I really hadn’t given it too much thought and I need to. You’re good for me, you make me think. Would you like to sit in on the next meeting with Marshall?” Jim asked. 

Blair smiled. “I would. I think you could come up with many ideas to make that place work. Do some research and see where it takes you.”

“Would you like to have dinner at the hotel tonight?”

“Honestly, I’d prefer room service and we can cop a squat and have a floor picnic.”

Jim threw his head back and laughed very loud and very hard, causing Blair to smile like crazy. This in turn caused Rafe to watch the two of them and he didn’t like what he saw. Rafe could tell that Jim was getting soft on the hooker. There was no way Rafe would allow that to happen.

Jim walked over and said goodbye to almost everyone, including Rafe and they were in the limo in no time flat.

“I don’t think Rafe likes me.”

“Do you really care what Rafe thinks about you, Blair?”

“Sort of. I don’t know why he wouldn’t like me. He treated me like I was beneath him. You didn’t tell him I was an escort, right?”

“I had to tell him something. He thought you might be a spy for the Marshalls. So I told him how we met.”

Blair pulled away from Jim and sat across from him now. “I can’t believe you did that. No wonder he thinks I’m a piece of crap. Thank you so very much.”

Jim knew he would have to make this up to Blair, he just didn’t know how. “I’m sorry, Blair. I was just trying to keep him from getting so alarmed that he caused more trouble than I cared to deal with. I didn’t mean to ruin your reputation. Truly, I didn’t.”

“Let’s not talk anymore. I just want to think.”

So Jim did what Blair wanted. He let him think. Jim was afraid that he would be without a date from then on, but he didn’t realize how desperate Blair was. He had no idea how much money Blair owed and had to pay off. Most people would have just let it go to collections, but not Blair. He believed it was his duty to pay it all back. With what Jim was going to pay him, he could leave the streets and do something a lot more respectable. 

When they got to the hotel, Blair still wasn’t talking. Then he thought of something. “Jim, we forgot to take the cufflinks back. They have to go back to the jewelry store. I’m sorry, I forgot.”

“I took them and gave them to Mr. Jones before you got up this morning. He took care of them for me.”

“Thank God for that. I didn’t need another bill.”

“What do you mean by that?” Jim asked as they got off the elevator. 

Blair explained why he had to leave college and that life and take care of his mom. He also explained all the bills he racked up and had to pay off. 

Once inside the suite, Jim said, “I’m so sorry about your mom. She raised a very good man.”

“She would have liked you, Jim. But thank you for the nice comment.”

Jim ordered food for their picnic and learned what cop a squat was and began to relax again. Blair seemed to be back to his old self. They ate far too much food and drank far too much champagne. When they were done, Jim led Blair into the bedroom. 

Jim put on some music from Santana and told Blair this was the only good music around. Jim loved falling asleep to the music from this CD. 

Blair pulled Jim into his arms and kissed him. He realized what he had done and didn’t know what to do. But Jim didn’t seem fazed by it.

Jim pulled Blair close and said, “Tonight we sleep.”

“I can live with that, Jim. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Blair.” And Jim had a wonderful smile on his face as he fell asleep. 

*

Jim said, “Blair, I want to talk to you about something serious.”

Blair sat down next to him and said, “Shoot.”

“I’d like to set you up in an apartment, give you a monthly allowance and a car. Then I can fly up and see you as often as I can. Would you consider this?”

“Would you just keep giving me cash, is that it, Jim?”

“Is there anything wrong with wanting someone like you to be off the street? I really want you to have a different kind of life.”

“I’m sorry, Jim. It’s a great offer, but I have to pass. I don’t need your help and I don’t want to be kept by anyone. I would like to believe that some day there might be a knight in shining armor that comes and whisks me off my feet. But never once did my dream ever have the knight saying, ‘I’ll put you up in a condo and give you a car.’ Really nice offer, Jim, but I have to pass.”

“Keep it in the back of your mind. I’d really like to see you again.”

 _He doesn’t realize that I’m going to be someone else soon._ Blair thought.

*

The following day, Jim made an appointment with Stan Marshall. Blair didn’t even mention it. It was all Jim’s idea. This pleased Blair to no end. 

“Would you like to go to the meeting with me? It’s just going to be me and Stan Marshall, but you could keep his grandson company and talk to him while I decide what we’re doing.”

“I would love to ride along. Then maybe we’ll have dinner with them if it’s good news.”

“That’s a good idea, Blair. Wear something nice in case we go out afterwards. Although he’s probably going to be very busy tonight. But it’s still a nice thought.”

Both men put a suit on and they both looked like a million bucks in them. 

*

Jim told Rafe about the meeting at the Marshalls’ and Rafe decided to pop in and see what was happening. 

When he got there Phil Marshall was saying, “No, you won’t be talking to my grandfather without me in the room.”

“Phil, stay here and keep Blair company,” Stan said as he patted his grandson on the arm. 

Rafe started to go into the room and Jim said, “Sorry, it’s just a two person meeting. I’m afraid you’ll have to wait.”

Rafe went up to Blair as soon as the door was closed and he said, “Sandburg, do you know what’s going on?”

“I don’t have a clue. But they are in negotiations for something.”

“Fuck this shit…” Rafe yelled good and loud and started to pace. 

Then Phil started pacing too. Phil and his grandfather had everything to lose. Phil believed he should have been included in the meeting.

**Three Hours Later**

Mr. Marshall and Jim came walking out of the office, both men smiling. “Mr. Ellison and I are going to build ships, very big ships.”

The entire crowd of people around them were talking all at once. Phil walked over to Blair and said, “I think you had something to do with this and for that, thank you.”

“Honestly, it was all Jim’s idea. I didn’t have anything to do with it.”

Rafe walked up and grabbed Jim by the tie and asked, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Get your fucking hands off me, Rafe.”

Rafe realized that he might lose his job and backed off. “We’re going to lose a bundle, Jim. All our dreams and our plans are down the drain.”

“They aren’t down the drain, Brian, they’re just shuffled around. Everything will be fine. Now I’m going to be working with Mr. Marshall instead of taking over his company,” Jim assured him. 

“It’s because of the whore isn’t it? He talked you into it.”

Without even a thought, Jim punched Rafe in the mouth and didn’t bother to help him up from the floor. “Consider this your notice, Rafe. I don’t have room in my company for anyone like you anymore.”

Rafe got off the floor and dusted his suit off and said, “You’re going to be so sorry, Jim. Everyone is going to know about you and the whore.”

Jim went to hit him once again and Blair stopped him. “You both are making a scene. This is a happy day, so let’s be happy. And Rafe, go fuck yourself.”

Rafe went for Blair but Blair was fast and Rafe tripped and fell, hitting his head on the table as he went down. “This will be the sorriest day of your life, Ellison.”

“The sorriest day of my life is the day I learned I had to put up with your shit because I needed a lawyer. I’ve come to find out there are lawyers that are actually good people. And I intend to find one. Clean everything out of your office and return your key card. You will be arrested if you go near any of our offices again.”

Rafe stormed out of the room, knowing he could make a hell of a lot of trouble for Blair and Jim. This was the one thing that kept him sane at that moment.

Stan walked over to Jim and shook his hand. “That was a good move, Jim. Thank you for working this out with me. The next month will be exciting. I’m looking forward to working with you and your team.”

“I’m looking forward to working with you too, sir. And your grandson will be helpful also.”

Phil came over and shook Jim’s hand and said, “Thank you for everything. I can’t believe tomorrow we start our new company. You made my grandfather a very happy man and for this I’ll always be grateful. We have a ton of work to do starting right now.”

“It’ll be a pleasure working with the two of you. Hopefully, you’ll be able to meet us for dinner sometime during the four weeks. Blair is quite fond of both of you.”

Blair didn’t say anything and Jim knew that something was wrong. _What did I do this time?_

They all said their goodbyes and Jim and Blair walked down to the limo. Once inside Jim said, “All right, what did I do?”

“You did the most perfect thing in the world. You made two men want to be happy again. And now you’re going to build that business up from the ground with them, side by side. You’re a great man, Jim Ellison.”

“Then what is wrong with you? Don’t say there isn’t anything wrong, because there is. I can tell.”

“I’ll talk to you when we get back to the hotel. It’ll keep. Now, tell me what happened in the meeting. I’m dying to know.”

Jim seemed to have no secrets with Blair and told him everything he and Stan had discussed before they made the final decision. Blair was hanging on to his every word. Jim realized he liked sharing his thoughts, dreams and desires with one Blair Sandburg. 

*

Once upstairs in the suite, Jim walked into the bedroom and saw Blair packing all of his new clothes. Jim had bought him suitcases and he wasn’t going to leave a thing. It was all too wonderful to part with. 

“Why are you packing, Blair?”

“I don’t belong in your world, Jim. There is always going to be someone that you have to defend me over and I can’t do that. Neither can you. I’m leaving tonight after we have dinner. My roommate Kit and I discussed what was wrong with all of this and she pointed out that I wanted a fairy tale ending. We both know that that’s not going to happen. I stayed ten days, so pay me accordingly. I enjoyed every single moment.”

 

“Maybe not every single moment, Chief. But I’m glad we met and spent time together. Could I call you now and then about the senses issues?”

“Of course, that’s a given. I would never just leave you hanging about that. You can call me anytime you choose.” Blair finished packing, zipped up the suitcases and set them on the floor. 

“I have to meet Stan for signing papers in an hour. Would you like to go along?” Jim asked, hopefully. 

“No…It’s time Jim. I need to go. You go to your meeting and don’t worry about me. We’re both going to do just fine. Thank you for letting me into your world for the short time I was there.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “I’ll never meet anyone like you again. And for that, I’m very sorry. I wish I could give you the fairy tale.”

“I’ll see you later. Don’t forget to call if you need anything,” Blair reminded him again. 

“Goodbye, Blair.”

“Bye, Jim…” And Blair wheeled his suitcases out of the room and shut the door behind him. If Jim would have been looking at him he would have seen the tears in Blair’s eyes. This was killing Blair.

Inside, Jim had tears in his eyes, also. These men were clueless. 

Blair went downstairs and walked over to where Mr. Jones was standing. “Hello, Mr. Jones. I wanted to say goodbye in person.”

“But Mr. Ellison isn’t checking out for some time yet,” he said. 

“Bernard, we both know I never belonged in his world and it’s time for me to go back to mine. Thank you for the kindness you showed me and taking time to just be a good man.”

“Where will you be going?” Mr. Jones asked. 

“To my apartment on the south side of town. Do you think you could call me a cab?” Blair asked. 

“I’ll do one better. My limo driver will take you home. You give him the address and I wish you well, Blair.”

“Thank you again for everything, Mr. Jones.” 

Blair and his luggage were taken out to the limo and the driver opened the back door for him.

Blair got in, feeling as though his heart had broken. 

*

Upstairs, Jim had walked out to the balcony and looked down to watch Blair get into the limo. For once he didn’t mind the height. 

*

Jim went to the meeting and left a lonely, but successful, man. Stan touched Jim’s arm as he was about to leave and said, “Go after him. You’re good together. Don’t worry about anything, anyone will say. Instead concentrate on you and Blair.”

“I’ll think about it, Stan. I’ll see you in the morning,” Jim said as he walked out the door and out of the building. 

*

When Kit got home, she was thrilled to find Blair there and even more thrilled to know that Blair had some money for her college fund. She was going to go to Beauty College. It was her dream. Blair gave half of his money to her and set the other half aside for himself. 

“So what happened with Jim, Blair?” she asked. 

“It wasn’t his fault. I broke all of my own rules. I kissed him one night and I went and fell in love with him. You know you can’t do that. I wanted that fairy tale ending so bad that I really thought I was going to get it.”

“Blair, I thought you were going to get it too. Christ, you spent ten days with the guy. He has to feel something for you, right?”

“He liked me well enough, but he could never get over what I used to do. You notice I said used to? I’m going back to college and finishing up my classes. I’m going to make something of myself, Kit.”

“So you’re leaving Seattle?” 

“Not this moment, but yes, I am leaving. It’s time to wake up, smell the roses and realize someone like me could never land anyone like Jim Ellison.”

Kit threw her arms around Blair and hugged him close to her heart. Kit loved Blair more than anyone in the world. She was still going to hold out some hope.

*

Jim walked through the lobby at the hotel and saw Mr. Jones watching him. Jim nodded his head at him and was sorry because Mr. Jones began to follow him. 

“I just wanted to tell you what a pleasure it was having Blair in this establishment. He was a true treasure. Everyone that came in contact with him loved him. Our limo took him home earlier today. What a shame that he couldn’t stay longer.”

Jim looked at Mr. Jones and said, “So the driver knows where Blair lives?”

“Yes, he took him home and dropped him off at his apartment. Did you need to go and see him?”

Jim thought about that for a moment and answered, “He said he didn’t belong in my world and I didn’t belong in his.”

“Then perhaps you could make a new world that you both belong in. Think about it and tell me if you need the limo driver.”

“I’ve thought about it enough. I do want to see him. I have to stop off at a flower shop and then go to his apartment,” Jim said, happily. 

“The driver’s waiting out front, tell him you’d like to go to Blair’s apartment. Good luck, Jim. And I hope to see both of you a lot in the next month.”

“Thank you, Mr. Jones. You’ve been more than helpful. We’ll be back.” Jim rushed out the front door and got into the limo. 

“I need to go where you took Blair Sandburg today, but first we have to make two stops. One a flower shop and the other a music shop. He’ll know we’re here by the music I play.”

The limo driver smiled into the rear-view mirror and said, “I’ll take you to Sally’s Floral Shop first and then the music shop.”

At the flower shop, Jim picked up two dozen roses, then he stopped at the music store and picked up the CD he wanted. And they were off. 

*

Blair was all packed. He wasn’t quite sure where he was going yet, but anywhere had to be better than this life. As he was sitting there he heard Santana singing I Love You Much Too Much and got goose bumps. Jim had played this one night when he just held Blair in bed with him. The music was getting louder and louder. Then it seemed to stop moving, but continued being louder than hell. Blair went to the window and there was Jim holding a ton of roses in his hand standing up in the limo through the sun roof. Blair smiled and waved. The music continued and Blair couldn’t stand it anymore. He had to be in Jim’s arms. He would get his clothing later. Right now all that mattered was getting downstairs to Jim. Blair went out the window and down the fire escape. Before long he was getting close to the bottom and there stood Jim holding a big bunch of roses. 

Blair went into Jim’s arms quite easily and quickly and kissed him like crazy. “Is this the fairy tale?” Blair asked. 

“This is indeed the fairy tale and I want it to be a happy ending. I can’t live without you in my life. Join me for this fairy tale, Blair.”

“I will join you, Jim. Are we staying at the hotel for a month and then back to Cascade?”

“If that’s all right with you,” Jim replied. 

“It’s more than all right with me, Jim. But I do want to get my clothes. I love those clothes. And then if it’s all right, maybe we could rent a condo or something. Three thousand dollars a night for a suite is too much money to be spending. We have to be sensible, man.”

“And I love those clothes on you. Oh hell, I love those clothes off you, too. We’ll look for a place this weekend. Okay?”

“Sounds good to me, Jim. I can’t wait to start this life.”

“What should we do first, Blair?”

Blair laughed and said, “Come up with me and we’ll each get a suitcase. Don’t even look at where I used to live. It might ruin the fairy tale for you.”

“It’s not going to ruin anything for me. Let’s get your bags and go back to the hotel. You’re mine for the month and then we’re looking at houses in Cascade.”

“I even get a house?” Blair asked, looking like a child with a new toy. 

“Yes, you get a house. I only have a small apartment in Cascade, so we’ll look for a big place in town. Now, let’s get those bags.”

They both went up the fire escape and came out carrying all of Blair’s things. 

Once everything was put into the limo trunk and the men were inside the car, Blair pulled Jim in for another much needed kiss. 

“I did something I never ever wanted to do. I fell in love and didn’t know what to do about it,” Blair confessed. 

“Well, welcome to the club. I always thought people that said they knew after one date that someone was right for them were nuts. But I found myself feeling the very same way. I knew right away that you were the one for me.”

Blair kissed Jim again. “I love you, Jim.”

“And I love you, Blair. Now, How about we go to dinner at the hotel and then make love all night long? When we wake up in the morning, you can go to work with me. The Marshalls consider you their good luck charm. What do you say?”

“I’m hungry, Jim, so dinner sounds good. I’d like to say hello to Mr. Jones again, anyhow. I think he knew all along that we belonged together.”

“He did know. He’s a very smart man. It was his idea that I come for you. Oh, he’ll say it was mine, but without his push, I wouldn’t have showed up today.”

Blair smiled and asked, “Do you think you could do me a favor?”

“Anything, Blair.”

“Maybe you could call Rafe and offer him his job back with the stipulation that he needs be kinder to people. I hate to see anyone lose their job because of me.”

“Blair, it wasn’t because of you. He was mad that I went into a meeting without him there to have complete control over it. I can’t ask him back, I just can’t.”

“But you know he’s going to make trouble for you. You don’t need people talking about you or me behind your back. Your life is too important, man.”

“And your life isn’t? No, I think we’ll leave things the way they are. People will get to know you in the company and know I made the right choice. Rafe is a blowhard and his bark is worse than his bite. Besides if I know him, he’ll be looking for his job back in the morning.”

“Promise me you’ll tell him that you’ll think about it.”

“Okay…”

“Promise me?”

Jim almost laughed. “I promise I’ll listen to the dick when he talks to me.”

“I just don’t want trouble in your company because of me. It’s going to be better if Rafe comes to you and you accept his apology. Then you’ll look like the bigger man. This is going to work out great, Jim.”

“Anything else?” Jim teased. 

“No, I’m a happy man and you’re a great man, Jim Ellison.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you realize what today is?”

“What?” Jim asked. 

“The first day of the rest of our lives. I for one can’t wait.”

Jim pulled him into his arms and they stayed like that until they got to the hotel. The driver kept looking at them and smiling. 

It was a good life and both of the men deserved it. 

The end


End file.
